Fed DD
Basics During the Klingon Tensions Period, Destroyers were small warships, intended to contain the best mix of firepower, range and speed in an economical package. The Federation Saladin Class was an iconic example of destroyers during the period, Although there were earlier models. Generally Destroyers have limited defenses and broadsides compared to a cruiser, but are much cheaper to build and operate. Destroyers patrol often in groups or task forces. Destroyers can escort larger ships and add fire support. The name is taken from the Destroyer of terran wet navies of the 20th and 21st century. Because Destroyers were cheap to build, they were often used as test beds for alternate equipment load out. In the 23rd century, Federation Destroyers were armed with disruptors, plasma torpedoes, missiles and other unusual weapons to test their effectiveness in operation. Variations Federation Destroyers were altered in several fashions to fullful specific fleet roles. Destroyer Escort In this type the heavy phasers were replaced by clusters of point defense weapons, photon torpedoes were replaced by missile launchers, and interceptor missile launchers. The sensors and weapons control computers were specialized for close in combat and point defense against numerous small targets. This ship was intended to escort Carriers or Assault Ships in close combat, to ward off fighters and missiles. Only a small numbers of these were built. It was rare for them to be used in their intended purpose. Usually they were seen escorting convoys or as part of a task force. Advancing weapon and computer technology obviated the DE - Any ship equipped with modern sensors, computers and phaser control systems can do close-in defense as well as the DE. Destroyer Leader This is a destroyer with added C^3 gear, and a fleet control room installed. These were often used as the leaders of task forces and patrols. These were built mainly as back up in case Command cruisers or similar flag ships were lost in battle. Since the feared General war never occured, there were generally not enough losses for these ships to cover for. Advancing computer, communication and control technology have obviated these. Any ship with Modern computers, communications and control gear can set up a fleet command room to support fleet operations. War Destroyers Only a few of these were built. The goal was to show that shipyards equipped to build Frigates could build a ship with the fire power and tactical presense of a destoyer. These ships were cramped, short ranged, and not very versatile. Their hulls having been leveraged for maximum war fighting capacity. As attrition units - these would step forward to replace destroyers lost in combat. Along the Klingon frontier having a Squadron of DWs at hand was popular, due to their fast reaction times and heavy punch. But they weren't usseful for much of anything else. These were retired to the Starfleet Ready Reserve where most have been scrapped out. Advancing weapons, computer and engine technology have left these ships behind. They are not easily upgradeable due to having been leveraged so much during building. Battle Frigates are essentially the same animal. Heavy Destroyers This is a Destroyer, sizing up to take on more missions. it blurs the lines between Light Cruiser and Large Destoyers. However Heavy Destroyers are intended to operate in groups, and in a military context. Equipped with new weapons, computers and engines, these are called Light Escorts in moidern times and fill roles similar to their historical example. Fleet Scouts These hulls have had most of their weapons removed to make room for massively upgraded sensors, communications and computer gear. The role of this ship was to patrol with a task force or a fleet and provide long range eyes and ears for it. When these ships were present they were often very handy in allowing fleet and task force commanders to take initiative. These ships were very expensive and nearly defenseless. Entire schools of thought were devoted to developing the best methods to deploy and utilize fleet scouts. Fleet Scouts were also utilized for electronic warfare. Advancing sensor and computer technology have obviated the Fleet Scout. Any modern ship with functioning sensors and computers should be able to duplicate the feats of a Fleet Scout. Escort Carrier This is a destroyer hull altered to carry manned fighters as it's main strike weapons. Only a small handfull of these were built as test beds. They were rarely used along side DE's, but were otherwise largely useless. Bombardment Destroyer A Destroyer armed with ridiculously heavy weapons, it's purpose was to bombard enemy bases, fortresses and cities into submission. While unwieldy in ship-to-ship combat, these ships often joined patrols and task forces officially to keep their crews from rusting in place. However the practical reason was that if they could score a lucky hit on a pirate or a raider with the the heavy torpedoes, missiles or beams such a ship mounted, the explosions were large and hilarious. Modern weapons technology has obviated the DD-B. Modern phaser cannons are easily effective enough to reduce enemy targets. Perimeter Action Ship The Akyazi class was the DD concept stripped down to its most basic and most effective. It specialized in high speed intercept and space superiority. These ships were used by frontier bases and planets for self defense. There were dozens of variants. Hundreds of type were built. Modern technology has left these ships behind. Because they were crammed into hulls barely big enough, they cannot tolerate upgrades. Modern Times In Modern Times, these sorts of ships are called Escorts. Modern examples are still built and used, but in a more restrained and specific manner. The wide variety of ships isn't seen because the role is well undersstood and modern ships can be adapted to multiple roles more easily. The name "Destroyer" was dropped as a Starfleet ship classification in 2295, since many Federation member worlds considered it too militaristic and hostile sounding, as well as inaccurate. Such a ship could easily destroy WWI era fast torpedo boats, but the benefit of that function is dubious. Jayphailey 04:11, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Category:TreknicalCategory:ShipsCategory:ST-OM